Someday, I'll be
by Getinfected
Summary: There's a glee-reunion! What happened with everybody? inside better than summary, promise!
1. Bartie

**Hey guys! this was an idea that popped into my head yesterday and refused getting out. So I decided to make a story out of it! **

**So the first 9 -it think- chapters will be the representation of the characters now, how they are grown up and the most important facts of their life, and their morning before the reunion, the following chapters will be the reunion itself. I hope you like it! **

**Oh, and I choose my personal favorite couples, so don't be mad if it's not the couple you ship! Couples are in summary. **

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Brittany Susan Pierce<em>

After she graduated, Brittany went to NYU to study dance. She got great grades, something her parents were very pleased with. She lived in a quite big apartment –her parents were rich and very proud of her getting a full ride to NYU, something they'd never expected, so they bought her the apartment as a graduation gift.- close to Central Park, in New York City; practically every ND member fell in love with the city while they were there for Nationals, including Brittany and Artie. Oh, yeah, she was engaged to Artie, and they lived together. The apartment was specially adjusted for him to ride in with his wheelchair.

After she graduated NYU, she opened a dancestudio with Mike Chang and another friend of college. –Mike went to NYU too, and they had almost every class together.

She kept in touch with Artie –of course, Mike, Tina and Santana –who was still her best friend.

_Artie Abrams_

When Artie graduated high school, he went to study journalism. He graduated there with great distinction, and was offered a job as a journalist at the New York Times. He lived with Brittany, his fiancée. He kept in touch with Brittany, Mike, Tina and Santana –who he didn't really liked, but she was Brittany's best friend so he kept his mouth close about it.

* * *

><p>"Brit? Can you help me get in my wheelchair?" Brittany heard her fiancé yell from the bedroom. It was hard always helping Artie, but she loved him, so she didn't mind. Brittany tapped over to the bedroom and helped Artie in his wheelchair.<p>

After they got breakfast, they grabbed their suitcases and got in the car to Lima, Ohio. They were going to go to Artie's house first, since they were staying there because Brittany's house had a lot of stairs and stepping stones, so it was really unhandy for Artie. After they got settled a bit, they had to go to McKinley, there was a reunion of their year. They were both really excited to see everybody of the glee club again, since they hadn't had much contact anymore with most of them.

When they arrived at the house, it was already noon –reunion started at 2pm, so they had a lot of time to get changed and rest a bit.

Brittany opened her suitcase and pulled out a white top, a black skinny and a light pink vest that matched her ballerinas. "Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful?" She heard a voice sing behind her when she was done. She giggled and turned around to find Artie smiling at her.

"Isn't she precious?" They both sang, while she got on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his before asking: "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah." He replied. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>This was it for Bartie! I also had a little difficulties with the wheelchair thing, I don't know anybody that's in one, so it was hard imagining their way of life, what the can and cant do. <strong>

**Reviews?**

**Love, Hach.**


	2. Klaine

**Here's the next chapter already! Wow, I'm on a roll today!**

_Kurt Hummel_

Kurt went to FIT, and studied fashion. It was hard work, but he had a passion for fashion, and made his dreams come true. He got accepted as a designer at Mark Jacobs, and soon got promoted.

He still was with Blaine, who had a restaurant where he worked as a head chef. There was an apartment above the restaurant, so that was also where they lived. Kurt transferred back to McKinley, so that's why he also got invited to the reunion. He kept in touch with a few member of glee club, but that was it. He made new friends that understood him more and had the same passions. He kept contact with Sam, Mercedes –who was, together with Rachel, his best friend, Rachel, Finn –Duh, the dude was his stepbrother, and Quinn –she was the girlfriend of his brother, he _had _too.

* * *

><p>"Looking forward to going home?" Blaine asked his boyfriend. They were eating breakfast at the coffee place across the street, like they always did.<p>

"Yeah, I think so." Kurt sighted, and tapped his suitcase. They were getting picked up by Mercedes and Matt, and they were just getting some fast breakfast.

"Kurt, you don't have to if you don't want to…"

"I know. But I can handle it, I'm a designer at Mark Jacobs for crying out loud!" Kurt exclaimed dramatically. Blaine sighted. This was why he loved Kurt so much, he always stood strong. Blaine took a bite from his muffin and kept his eyes on Kurt, who was panicking to death inside, and did his best to remain cool on the outside. Blaine was the only one who noticed that on those moments, he knew him too well. Except for Mercedes of course.

When Mercedes and Matt arrived, they got in the minivan, and headed to Lima, Ohio.  
>The car ride was fun, they brought up various memories from when they were still in high school, like the time they were at Rachel's and were all so drunk they next few days Brittany and Santana puked on stage.<p>

They dropped Kurt and Blaine off at Kurt's house, where Quinn and Finn already were.  
>Kurt made advances to ring the doorbell, but just when he was about to push the little black button the door opened, revealing Burt.<p>

"Kurt!" he cried out, "I thought you were going to arrive at noon?" _–It was 11am btw._

"There was less traffic than expected." Kurt explained. "Oh…" Burt replied.  
>Kurt peeped through the opening between the door and his dad, asking: "You're gonna let us in someday?"<p>

"Oh! Yeah, right, Come in!" Burt exclaimed, he was getting oblivious these days.

Kurt hugged his dad and stepped into the kitchen as Blaine greeted and hugged his father too. He found Quinn and Finn sitting on the bar stools, and his stepmom cooking at the stove. "Kurt! How are you?" His mom greeted him, giving him a hug.

"I'm great!" he replied, being pulled into another hug, this time a group one with Quinn and Finn. "Hey Kurt!" they both said in chorus.

After they both showered and changed, Kurt and Blaine went back downstairs to the living room. "Uhm, Finn, Quinn, I think it's time to go…" Blaine suggested after a while, looking at the clock on his cell phone.

"Right." Finn answered and stood up as Quinn, Kurt and Blaine mimicked his movement. They walked outside, Kurt holding Blaine's hand, Quinn holding Finn's.

* * *

><p><strong>You likey? Reviews make my day, hope you know that!<strong>

**Oh, I do not own glee! **

**Love, Hach.**


	3. St Berry

**Here's the St. Berry chapter! _finally. _I made it extra long, hope you like/love.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. Except the story.**

_Rachel Berry_

Rachel was a very persuasive person. She didn't dream, she went for it. And when Rachel wanted something, she got it. So her constantly whining about becoming a Broadway-star wasn't just dreaming, it was preparing. Preparing for her future role as a lead in Wicked and Funny Girl. She was ready by the time she graduated, and went to Tish, in New York. She kept in contact with Kurt, Mercedes and Sam, the four of them were really close now; so they all came to see her on opening night of her Broadway debut. She had been ecstatic when she told them. She was quite lucky though, she directly landed lead in Funny Girl. And guess who played Nick Arnstein? Yeah, you guessed right. Jesse St. James. So at the time this story is occurring, Rachel and Jesse are living together in the heart of NYC. Madly in love, a feeling that I know will never stop, and never has since the first day they met.

* * *

><p>Rachel put down the inoffensive white stick and sighted. The two pink bars were really unexpected. She heard a door slam shut and a voice calling her name. She opened the bathroom door and went outside. She padded into the kitchen, nervously looking around for the guy that owned the voice, but she didn't find him. That was until she felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist.<p>

"Jess." She greeted him.

"Rach." He replied, pulling her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked on a whiny teasing tone. She felt him smile in her hair.

"Marry me." He whispered in her ear. A shock went through her body.

"What?"

"Oh, you heard me. Marry. Me." When she didn't say anything for a few moments, he let her go and turned her around so she faced him. She looked at him, confused. He smiled and got down on one knee as he put his hand in the pocket of his jacket. She watched every move he made carefully, whereby his perfect curls bounced on his head. He pulled a black velvet box out of it and before opening it, he looked in her eyes to measure his chances of actually getting a yes. She looked quite shocked, and Jesse thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask her now, like his instinct had told him, but like he actually planned; after their trip to Lima, Ohio.

But hey, he couldn't stop now. He made his first move, he had to end it too. "Rachel Berry, you're the most annoying, whiny person I know." _Excuse me? _"But you're also the most beautiful, perfect, determined, funny, sweet, cute, awesome, gorgeous one. And I love you, I always have. You're my soulmate Rachel, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He swallowed the big lump that had now formed in his throat, still keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out. He had to know first.

"Don't try to change the subject Rachel, I- wait, what?"

"I just found out…" A tear tickled down her cheek. He stood up and whipped it away with his thumb.

"That's amazing Rachel, w- why are you crying?" He whispered softly, he really hated to see her cry.

"Don't hate me…" She mumbled under her tears.

"Rachel honey, I just asked you to marry me."

"I know, but I needed you to know so you could change your mind…" He leaned in her forehead with his and whipped some more tears away.

"Babe, nothing can make me change my mind. Marry me Rachel, raise this kid with me. Please."

"You really still want to marry me?" She asked, her voice was high and her eyes were already red and puffy because of the crying. He laughed and said: "Of course I do! We're gonna have a kid!", before pulling her into a tight embrace. She smiled and wrapped put her hands on his upper arms.

"Ask me again." She whispered.

"What again?"

"Jesse."

"Oh! Right." He knelt down again, opened the box and asked on an official tone: 'Rachel Berry, do you perhaps are interested in marrying me?"

"Yes I am!" she squealed and got down to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He let out a protesting moan, which made her pull back and look at him questioningly. He smiled and took her hand. He slid the ring on her finger carefully. It was beautiful, the shank was covered with small white Swarovski stones and the crown was a clear white diamond.

"Wow…" she mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Rachel! You ready? It's time to go!" Rachel replied she'd be with him soon and glared at the spot at the washbasin, where she'd put the pregnancy stick down a week ago, her heart beating in her throat. So much had changed in a week. She was now future Mrs. St. James and there was a little baby growing inside her. She remembered visibly how upset she had been and how she panicked when he got down on his knee, staring at her with his beautiful eyes, trying to find some confirmation.<p>

She checked her makeup once more before padding to the kitchen, where her fiancé was sitting at the table, his fingers racing over the screen of his Iphone. "Let's go?" She suggested, causing his head to ascend from the screen. From the moment he saw her, a grin formed on his mouth. He was so damn proud this gorgeous lady was his, as a matter of fact, his future wife.

He nodded and stood up while she grabbed her purse. They walked to the door together when she abruptly stopped, receiving a confused look from Jesse.

"The bags?"

"Oh, I already put them I the car while you were in the bathroom. You shouldn't carry so much weight around in your current position."

"You're so attentive!" she giggled.

* * *

><p>The ride to Lima was relaxed. Romantic even, like every long ride they shared. At some moments they didn't talk, he put his hand on her belly and they would sit like that for 10 minutes, till he got a cramp in his arm. They would sing along with every song on the radio, tease each other or talk about every possible topic.<p>

Rachel pressed the doorbell and waited till the wooden door would finally open. Her dads were not that young anymore after all, they had to be patient. She felt the hotness on her skin of Jesse's arm around her waist as she stared at the shiny ring around her finger. When he noticed her move, he chuckled and pressed a kiss into her dark, strawberry scented hair.

"Rachel! Jesse!" Hiram cried when he saw the couple standing at the doorway. Once again he was reminded of how happy they looked next to each other, only this time, the happiness was stronger than any other time.

"Hey dad." Rachel replied happily being pulled into a tight hug. "Hey Mr. Berry." Jesse interrupted them. They stepped into the kitchen where Leroy was still sitting at the breakfast table. It was a tradition of the two Berry men to just sit and talk there till noon. After the whole greeting thing, they all sat down in the living room. Jesse and Rachel sat next to each other, Jesse's arm lazily draped around her shoulder.

"So," Rachel begun, sitting up. "There's something – well , two things actually – we need to tell you."

Hiram cocked his eyebrow at the two lovebirds sitting across him. Rachel never was that official, so it had to be something extraordinary important. "What is it princess?" Leroy asked his daughter patiently. Jesse chuckled quietly at the nickname, he was going to call his own daughter that too. Well, if it was a girl of course. It would be a little embarrassing calling a boy his princess.

"Dad, daddy," she looked up to Jesse, as he looked down at her, giving her an encouraging smile. "We're engaged." The word were firm, leaving no room for discussion. Hiram an Leroy both stood up and wanted to hug their daughter and future son, but Rachel stopped them. "Wait! There's something more!" The men stopped their actions and looked at each other with a quizzed look before returning to their seats.

Jesse sighted deeply, preparing himself for the words he was about to speak. "Rachel's pregnant."  
>Leroy and Hiram squealed in excitement, pulling the two in a group hug. Congratulations were thrown around.<p>

"Is it a boy or a girl? Oh god, we'd better start buying clothes! Have you thought of names yet?"

"Relax dad! I'm only two months! We still have plenty of time."

"Right. CHAMPAGNE!"

"Wait!" Jesse interrupted. "Can't we do that after the reunion? We kinda gotta get ready now…"  
>Rachel nodded in agreement.<p>

"You're right. You guys go upstairs, get ready." The two nodded and ascended the stairs.

"I knew it was going to happen once, but I never thought it'd feel this good." Leroy mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. I already expected there was something going on when I opened the door."

"They really are soulmates, aren't they?"

"Yeah, just like we are." Hiram responded his husband, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Upstairs in Rachel's old room, the couple was tangled in a passionate kiss. "I never really realized this was actually happening till now." Jesse whispered.

"Well it is baby." She replied teasingly, walking over to the pink bag on her bed, pulling a bright flower dress out. She unzipped her jeans and slid it down, revealing her toned legs and white lace panties. Jesse sat down on the bed, never leaving his eyes of her. "You do know how beautiful you are right?" He asked her when she pulled the tank top off too.

"Let's see if you still think that when I'm a walking potato." She laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I will."He replied, standing up and pulling his future and half naked wife against him.  
><em>I'm so lucky.<em>

"Jesse," she giggled when he started making out with her neck, "we have to get ready."

"Mm hmm…"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Review please!<br>Next chapter will be Finn and Quinn I think, unless I'm not in the mood for them, then it'll be Mercedes and Sam -I'm changing my mind, no Matt for Cedes! So change every 'Matt' into 'Sam' guys!**

**Love, Hach.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody ! I just wanted to say that I'm putting this story on hold for a while. I can't really keep up anymore with all my stories and I don't like to keep everybody waiting without a warning.  
>You can check my other stories in the meanwhile? (;<strong>

**So sorry! I love you guys,  
>Hach.<strong>


End file.
